songsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Simple Plan: Summer Paradise
thumb|right|250 px|Featuring Sean PaulSummer Paradise ist ein Song von Simple Plan, aus dem Album Get your Heart on!. Es gibt zwei Versionen vom Song. Eine mit dem Sänger Sean Paul, was die offizielle ist und eine mit dem Sänger K'naan. Lyrics Sean Paul: Oh, Oh I gotta find my way back, Back to summer paradise, Sean Paul, Simple Plan Simple Plan: My heart is sinking As I'm lifting up Above the clouds away from you And I can't believe I'm leaving Oh I don't kno-kno-know what I'm gonna do But someday I will find my way back To where your name Is written in the sand Cause I remember every sunset I remember every word you said We were never gonna say goodbye Singing la-ta-ta-ta-ta Tell me how to get back to Back to summer paradise with you And I'll be there in a heartbeat Sean Paul: Quick time, quick time girl Simple Plan: Oh-oh I'll be there in a heartbeat Sean Paul: Quick time, quick time girl Simple Plan: Oh-oh Sean Paul: (Tell 'em) Simple Plan: My soul is broken Streets are frozen I can't stop these feelings melting through And I'd give away a thousand days, oh Just to have another one with you Sean Paul: Baby girl Simple Plan: Well real life can wait (Real life can wait) I'm crushing my ways (Uh-huh) Playing in the sand (Me and you) Holding your hand Sean Paul: Yeah, yeah, make some noise Simple Plan: Cause I remember every sunset I remember every word you said We were never gonna say goodbye Singing la-ta-ta-ta-ta Tell me how to get back to Back to summer paradise with you And I'll be there in a heartbeat Sean Paul: Quick time, quick time girl Simple Plan: Oh-oh I'll be there in a heartbeat Sean Paul: Quick time, quick time girl Simple Plan: Oh-oh Sean Paul: The promises that we made to about our friends, Thinking about it shineshine under trees, Summer time on the beach, Of fine we get closer under them trees, Baby girl, you really got to me It’s 3 o’clock, and were together and the time doesn’t leave In a heartbeat girl, sex on the beach, Don’t stand your world, ask me im rich, Loving you girl, is the best part of me Simple Plan: Someday I will find my way back To where your name Is written in the sand Sean Paul: Bring it back, bring it back, bring it back! Simple Plan: Cause I remember every sunset I remember every word you said We were never gonna say goodbye Singing la-ta-ta-ta-ta Tell me how to get back to Back to summer paradise with you And I'll be there in a heartbeat I remember where we first kissed How I didn't wanna leave your lips And how I've never ever felt so high La-ta-ta-ta-ta So tell me how to get back to Back to summer paradise with you Yeah, and I’ll be there in a heartbeat Sean Paul: Quick time, quick time girl Simple Plan: Oh-oh I’ll be there in a heartbeat Sean Paul: Quick time, quick time girl Simple Plan: Oh-oh Sean Paul: Summer Paradise Simple Plan: I’ll be there in a heartbeat Chartplatzierungen Kategorie:Songs Kategorie:Simple Plan